Agua vs Hielo
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Es un día importante para Misty. Se enfrenta a su mentora y heroína, Lorelei, para convertirse en su sucesora en el Alto Mando de Kanto, y está a punto de ganar. Pero hay una persona que ella desea que vea su triunfo, y ese es Ash. Escrito por el Día 1 de la semana PokéShipping 2019, tema: "Misty en el Alto Mando".


**Agua vs Hielo**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

_**Meseta Índigo, estadio de la Liga Pokémon…**_

No era fácil enfrentarse a una mentora, mucho menos a una heroína. Pero así habían resultado las cosas.

Aquel día, el campo de batalla tradicional del Estadio Índigo había sido reemplazado por una gran piscina central, enmarcada por un par de casquetes helados en cada extremo. El escenario perfecto para Pokémon de tipo Agua y Hielo, lo cual era apropiado ya que las dos combatientes eran especialistas en dichos tipos.

El tablero mostraba, de un lado, cuatro iconos apagados en un equipo compuesto por Dewgong, Lapras, Jynx y Cloyster, con el de un Slowbro activo actualmente y el sexto con un signo de interrogación, debajo del rostro de una mujer madura de pelo rojo oscuro y con gafas sobre sus ojos azul hielo. Del otro, había cinco iconos apagados que mostraban a Starmie, Corsola, Kingdra, Vaporeon y Golduck, siendo el único activo que quedaba un Gyarados, debajo del rostro de una joven que no pasaba de unos veinte, con pelo rojo naranja en una coleta de lado y ojos aguamarina.

Maestra y discípula se estaban enfrentando en un combate decisivo. Lorelei del Alto Mando de Kanto contra Misty del Gimnasio Cerulean, y estaban llegando al asalto final.

\- ¡Gyarados, Hidrobomba! – ordenó la pelirroja más joven.

\- ¡ROAAAAAAR!

La serpiente marina se irguió, y de entre sus fauces salió disparado un potente y masivo torrente de agua, directo hacia el Pokémon activo de su oponente.

\- ¡Slowbro, detenlo con Fuerza Psíquica! – replicó esta.

Slowbro levantó las manos e intentó frenarlo con sus poderes mentales y su fuerza de voluntad. Desafortunadamente, la potencia del ataque fue más de lo que pudo soportar, y cuando finalmente perdió la concentración, el chorro de agua atravesó y lo arrastró consigo, haciendo que se estrellara contra un montículo helado y haciéndolo pedazos.

Al desplomarse los escombros, Slowbro estaba tirado con los brazos y piernas desparramados y los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡Slowbro no puede continuar! – declaró el juez levantando la bandera. – ¡Gyarados es el ganador!

\- ¡Qué gran batalla! – exclamó el comentarista, mientras el público estallaba en vítores. – ¡Todo se reduce a esto, damas y caballeros! ¡Tanto Lorelei como Misty tienen ahora un solo Pokémon, y este será el asalto decisivo! ¿Quién será la ganadora? ¿Será la discípula una digna sucesora de su maestra?

Mientras Lorelei retornaba a su Pokémon caído, Misty echó una mirada a las tribunas, y no pudo más que exhalar un suspiro. El combate había llegado a su asalto final… y él no había aparecido por ninguna parte.

\- "Ash… prometiste que vendrías a verme. ¿Dónde estás?"

De eso hacía ya poco más de medio año, antes de que ella se fuera a entrenar con Lorelei. Fue la última vez que se vieron antes de que Ash partiera en otro viaje Pokémon.

…

_\- ¿El Alto Mando, en serio? ¡Wow, qué gran oportunidad!_

_Cuando Lorelei contactó a Misty, la miembro del Alto Mando le hizo prometer que no se lo diría a nadie, ya que se suponía que fuese alto secreto hasta que anunciara oficialmente su retiro. Sin embargo, la emoción embargó a Misty a tal punto que sintió que iba a explotar si no se lo decía a alguien._

_Así, le pidió a Ash que viniera a visitarla al gimnasio en cuanto tuviese una oportunidad._

_\- Lo sé, de verdad estoy muy emocionada. – dijo Misty, agarrándose el pecho. – ¡Lorelei es mi heroína, y quiere que sea su sucesora en el Alto Mando!_

_\- Me alegro por ti, en serio. – dijo Ash con toda sinceridad. – Pero no entiendo, si se supone que es alto secreto, ¿por qué elegiste contármelo a mí?_

_\- Vamos, Ash, es obvio. Mis hermanas correrían el chisme por toda la ciudad en menos de un día. – dijo la pelirroja. – Tenía que decírselo a alguien, y confío en que mi mejor amigo/novio guardará bien el secreto._

_Ash le sonrió, y a Misty no se le escapó que hasta se sonrojaba un poco por el voto de confianza. Por emocionante que fuera, cuando llamó a Ash para que viniera, le hizo prometer que lo que hablarían quedaría entre los dos, y ella sabía muy bien que él jamás rompería una promesa de ese tipo._

_Menos desde que comenzaron a salir juntos, si bien los dos frecuentemente tenían que lidiar con los gajes de una relación de larga distancia. Después de todo, ella sabía que para Ash, el viaje difícilmente terminaba incluso después de ganar algún torneo o visitar una nueva región._

_\- Como sea, de verdad te felicito, Misty, esto es asombroso. – prosiguió el moreno. – Entonces, ¿cuáles son los planes? ¿Qué que van a hacer tú y Lorelei?_

_\- Bueno, ella dijo que quiere que nos vayamos a las Islas Sevii. – explicó la pelirroja. – Dice que así tendré tiempo de pulir mis habilidades, y aprender lo suficiente de ella para poder vencerla. Y como está alejado, podremos entrenar sin que nadie nos moleste._

_\- Wow, qué envidia me das. – admitió Ash. – Lo que daría por una revancha con ella antes de que se retire._

_\- Jaja, lo siento, tendrás que conformarte con ser espectador. – rio Misty. – Porque, asumo que vendrás a verme cuando tengamos el combate oficial, ¿o no?_

_\- ¿Bromeas? No me perdería ese combate por nada del mundo, claro que estaré allí para apoyarte._

_\- ¿Lo prometes? – preguntó Misty, levantando su dedo meñique._

_Ash levantó las cejas, como dudando un momento. Desde luego, ese gesto de parte de ella era simplemente una forma de hacerle entender cuán importante era esto para ella. _

_\- Lo prometo. – dijo mientras levantaba su propio meñique para entrelazarlo con el de ella._

_Y con ello, la promesa quedaría sellada. Ash nunca le faltaba a una promesa hecha a un amigo, menos a ella que ahora era su novia, y por eso estaba segura de que cuando llegara el día, él estaría allí para verla._

…

Lo habían prometido, pero el combate había llegado a su punto culminante y él todavía no aparecía. Misty sabía que si él no había asistido habría sido por causas de fuerza mayor y que no sería su culpa, pero aun así… ella había querido que él estuviera presente en este día tan importante.

\- ¡Ahora a ambas entrenadoras les queda un solo Pokémon en juego! ¿Cuál será el último Pokémon de Lorelei? – preguntó el comentarista, sacando a Misty de sus pensamientos.

\- Misty, has sido una digna oponente, y una gran aprendiz. – declaró Lorelei. – Te elegí como mi sucesora, y estoy complacida de que hayas llegado tan lejos. Pero aún tienes un último obstáculo por superar. ¡Ve!

Lorelei arrojó su última Pokébola, revelando a su Pokémon final para este encuentro. Para sorpresa de Misty y de muchos otros presentes, se trataba de un Sandslash, pero no del que ella normalmente conocía, sino su variante alolana, de color azul y blanco.

Misty nunca se lo había visto durante sus entrenamientos, pero tenía sentido que se guardase un as bajo la manga para este encuentro. No podía ponerle fácil dejándole saber todo lo que haría, y aunque habían logrado mantenerse hasta ahora, incluso los Pokémon que ya le conocía tenían una o dos sorpresas aguardando.

Apenas el juez les dio la orden de continuar, Misty no perdió un instante. Tenía que irse con todo desde el inicio.

\- ¡Gyarados, Llamarada!

Con un fuerte rugido, Gyarados sopló un torrente de llamas, que rápidamente tomó la forma de un kanji de cinco puntas. Contra un Pokémon que era tipo Hielo y Acero, el fuego parecía ser la elección más obvia.

Sin embargo, Lorelei no había llegado al Alto Mando por nada, y obviamente haría falta más que ventaja de tipo en un ataque para vencerla.

\- Ventisca. – declaró la mujer con voz gélida.

Sandslash abrió la boca y empezó a soplar un fuerte viento ártico para contrarrestar las llamas de Gyarados. Los dos ataques se empujaron uno al otro tratando de dominarse por varios segundos, avanzando y retrocediendo a intervalos. Pero finalmente, la Ventisca de Sandslash se impuso y disolviendo las llamas de Gyarados empujó a la serpiente marina haciéndole retroceder.

\- ¡Hidrobomba! – exclamó Misty. Al ver que el fuego no daba resultados, decidió probar con el agua.

\- Girobola. – replicó a su vez Lorelei.

Ante la orden de Lorelei, Sandslash se encogió sobre sí mismo y haciendo sobresalir sus púas comenzó a girar vertiginosamente en el aire. El chorro de agua le impactó, pero los giros los desviaron salpicando hacia ambos lados. Sin detenerse, Sandslash voló atravesando la corriente de agua hasta que golpeó a Gyarados en toda la cara.

Luego, describiendo una curva, aterrizó sobre uno de los montículos de hielo del campo en el lado opuesto, desenrollándose y preparado para su siguiente orden.

\- Granizo. – ordenó la miembro del Alto Mando, chasqueando los dedos.

Sandslash alzó la cabeza y empezó a soplar hacia el cielo. Al instante unas oscuras nubes espirales comenzaron a formarse sobre el campo de batalla, y fragmentos de hielo y nieve comenzaron a caer sobre ellos.

\- Un poco de nieve no nos detendrá. ¡Gyarados, Llamarada otra vez! – gritó Misty.

Gyarados volvió a rugir, y disparó de nuevo su ataque de fuego. Sin embargo, un segundo antes de que impactara a Sandslash, este desapareció en un borrón blanco. La Llamarada destruyó con una gran explosión el montículo de hielo, pero Sandslash reapareció en otro más lejano, totalmente ileso.

\- ¡Sigue disparando, Gyarados, no te detengas! – insistió Misty.

\- Esquiva y usa Lanza de Hielo. – replicó Lorelei.

Mientras Gyarados continuaba disparando ráfagas de fuego una tras otra. Sandslash se desplazaba fuera de vista, y contraatacaba con una ronda de proyectiles helados desde sus espinas. Sandslash repitió la secuencia: desaparecía para esquivar la Llamarada, reaparecía de nuevo disparando una ronda de picos helados directo al rostro de Gyarados, forzándolo a retraerse e interrumpir su ataque, y cuando finalmente podía dispararle, el puercoespín de hielo desaparecía de nuevo con un paso rápido. Sumado además a eso, el granizo continuaba causándole molestias a medida que seguía cayendo.

\- ¡Las Llamaradas del Gyarados de Misty destruyen el campo, qué gran poder! – exclamó el comentarista. – ¡Pero no le servirá de nada si no es capaz de acertarle a Sandslash, que se mueve muy rápido!

Sí, muy rápido. Según Misty recordaba, los Sandslashes Alolanos tenían por defecto la habilidad de Manto Helado para ocultarse en la neblina durante una granizada, pero este no se estaba ocultando. Siempre estaba a plena vista excepto al esquivar los ataques, y solamente desaparecía por un segundo, lo que significaba que estaba incrementando la velocidad de sus movimientos.

\- Quitanieves. – dedujo Misty finalmente su habilidad. – ¿Estuviste guardándotelo todo este tiempo, Lorelei?

\- Lo siento mucho, Misty. – replicó la miembro del Alto Mando cruzándose de brazos. – Aunque haya sido tu maestra estos últimos meses, no podía ponerte las cosas fáciles. Si quieres vencerme, deberás enfrentarme con todo lo que tengas. ¿Serás capaz de destrozar mi barrera glacial?

La barrera de hielo. Desde luego, así era Lorelei. Fuera de batalla, era una mujer amable y tranquila, como el agua que fluía tranquilamente por un río. Pero en batalla, se convertía en un glacial, frío e inmisericorde, que no se dejaba romper por nada ni por nadie. Había llegado hasta aquí, ¿pero realmente podría vencerla?

\- ¡MISTYYYYYYYYYY!

El sonido de una voz gritando su nombre a todo pulmón desde las tribunas rompió los pensamientos de la pelirroja. Lorelei a su vez también volteó, y fueron muchas las miradas que se dirigieron hacia el origen del grito.

El corazón de Misty dio un vuelco al ver de quién se trataba. Ahí se encontraba él, con su gorra en una mano, su cabello totalmente desordenado y la otra mano en el pecho mientras respiraba a grandes bocanadas. Parecía que había corrido un maratón completo, y probablemente fuera el caso.

\- "Ash…" – La pelirroja sonrió mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir de emoción. Se había tardado más de lo que ella hubiera querido, pero estaba allí. Cumplió su promesa después de todo.

\- ¡Vamos, Misty! – exclamó, apoyándose sobre la baranda y alzando su puño en alto. – ¡Si Lorelei es como un glaciar, tú eres como el mar en tempestad! ¡Demuéstrale toda tu fuerza!

\- ¡Pika, Pikachupi! – exclamó a su vez Pikachu.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo haré! ¡Observa bien! – exclamó la chica antes de volverse hacia su otrora mentora y ahora contrincante. – Tienes razón, Lorelei. Es tiempo de mostrarte todo lo que tengo.

Dicho eso, se llevó una mano hacia su coleta de lado., ahora lo suficiente larga para que le cayera sobre su hombro. Igual que Lorelei, ella también había mantenido un as bajo la manga reservado para este combate, y era tiempo de ponerlo a buen uso. Era el momento decisivo.

\- ¡Hermoso, valiente y poderoso! ¡Mi dulce corazón azul! ¡MEGA EVOLUCIONA!

Gyarados rugió de nuevo, y mientras Lorelei y Sandslash se quedaban momentáneamente sorprendidos de la maniobra, Misty se tocó su Piedra Activadora. A su vez la Gyaradosita en la frente de Gyarados emergió y ambas piedras comenzaron a emitir hilos de energía, interconectándose entre sí.

\- ¡Qué locura, damas y caballeros! – exclamó el comentarista. – ¡La líder del Gimnasio Cerulean también ha traído su propia sorpresa a este encuentro! ¡Veremos una Mega Evolución!

El espectáculo de luces y energía multicolor no se hizo esperar, y tras un torbellino de multicolores por todas partes que sacudió el agua de la arena de batalla, la serpiente marina emergió con sus aletas más grandes, sus escamas más oscuras y su cuerpo más robusto.

\- ¡ROAAAAAAAAAARR! – anunció Mega Gyarados haciendo retumbar la arena con su solo rugido.

Superada la sorpresa, Lorelei sonrió con satisfacción. Por fin había llegado el momento de pelear en serio.

\- ¡Gyarados, Hidrobomba!

\- ¡Sandslash, Ventisca!

El chorro de agua se encontró de frente con el viento helado, y nuevamente se inició una confrontación entre ambos. Esta vez, sin embargo, la potencia de la Hidrobomba superó a la Ventisca, y golpeó a Sandslash con fuerza, estrellándolo contra otro de los montículos.

A los pocos segundos, se abrió paso entre los escombros con sus garras, y miró desafiante a Gyarados, claramente todavía con ganas de seguir peleando.

\- Impresionante. – dijo Lorelei. – Creo que es tiempo de utilizar otros recursos. ¡Sandslash, Girobola y Lanza de Hielo!

Una vez más, Sandslash se encogió sobre sí mismo, solo que esta vez hizo que brotaran sus espinas mucho más antes de empezar a girar en el aire como platillo volador. Mientras se movía describiendo un arco hacia Gyarados, sus espinas disparaban ráfagas de proyectiles de hielo, incomodando a la serpiente y obligándola a retorcerse y sacudirse mientras intentaba evitarlos.

Los proyectiles resultaban realmente distractores, y Sandslash volaba demasiado rápido como para que Gyarados pudiera fijarlo bien para lanzar un ataque. Claramente tomaba ventaja de ser un objetivo pequeño y veloz para evitar recibir los golpes, y todo el poder de los ataques no serviría de nada si no podían acertar.

Lo primero era quitar la granizada para que Sandslash dejara de moverse tan rápido. Y eso además le permitiría colocar su trampa final para ganar este encuentro.

\- ¡Gyarados, Danza de Lluvia!

Con un rugido tras recibir otro golpe del platillo volador de hielo, las nubes de tormenta sobre el campo cambiaron, y en pocos segundos la granizada se tornó en un torrente de lluvia. En cuanto el clima cambió totalmente, Sandslash perdió su aumento de velocidad y tuvo que aterrizar de vuelta en el campo.

Pese a ello, ni Sandslash ni Lorelei dieron muestras de estar sorprendidos por esto. Parecía un movimiento bastante obvio.

\- Bien jugado, Misty, cambiar el clima que coloqué por el tuyo propio. Pero hará más falta que eso para derrotarnos a mí y a Sandslash.

\- Lo sé, esto es solo el primer paso para nuestra victoria. – dijo Misty. – ¡Ahora, Huracán!

De la boca de Gyarados salió disparado un violento remolino de viento. Al estar potenciado por la lluvia se amplió su radio y Sandslash terminó siendo arrastrado antes de poder reaccionar. Apenas alcanzó a sujetarse con sus garras de uno de los montículos de hielo, pero la fuerza del viento iba aumentando, y finalmente no pudo más y terminó siendo arrastrado.

\- ¡Sandslash! – exclamó Lorelei.

\- ¡Es nuestra oportunidad, Gyarados! – gritó Misty apuntando con su mano. – ¡Triturar!

Gyarados abrió sus fauces y se dispuso a darle un gran mordisco al puercoespín de hielo, mientras este continuaba dando vueltas en el aire fuera de control. Parecía más que listo para darse un bocadillo con él y liquidar el encuentro.

\- ¡Resiste, contraataca con Explosión de Metal! – alcanzó a gritar Lorelei.

En un movimiento desesperado, justo antes que Gyarados le cerrara las quijadas encima, Sandslash alzó las manos y las detuvo. Empujando con sus cuatro extremidades, aplicó toda la fuerza que tenía mientras un resplandor plateado comenzaba a cubrirlo.

Unos segundos después, hubo una explosión de energía y Gyarados fue empujado hacia atrás, al tiempo que Sandslash salía despedido fuera de la boca de este antes de volver a aterrizar en el campo. La serpiente marina rápidamente se irguió y observó desafiante a su contrincante.

\- ¡La batalla sigue en punto muerto, damas y caballeros! – exclamó el comentarista. – ¡Claramente ningún lado quiere retroceder! ¿En qué resultará todo esto?

A pesar de haber perdido la velocidad de la granizada, Sandslash seguía teniendo la ventaja al ser más pequeño y moverse más rápido. Cada vez que Misty intentaba atacar, fuese a quemarropa o a larga distancia, Sandslash usaba la Girobola para escabullirse, y lanzar un contraataque casi de inmediato. El hecho de que sus golpes conectaban con fuerza tampoco ayudaba en mucho. Gyarados tenía un gran aguante, pero no podían depender de eso para siempre.

\- ¡Misty, no te rindas! – exclamó Ash desde las tribunas. – ¡Ustedes pueden ganar, ánimo!

\- ¡Pika, pika, Pikachupi!

Los gritos de ánimo de ellos sin duda le daban fuerza, y ella lo apreciaba enormemente. Pero en ese momento tenía que pensar en algo para que Sandslash dejara de escabullírsele.

Y al ver de nuevo a Ash y Pikachu, la idea vino a su cabeza como un relámpago.

\- ¡Gyarados, vete debajo del agua!

\- ¡ROAAAAARR! – Sin perder tiempo, Gyarados se zambulló y desapareció de la vista. Bajo la superficie del agua su sombra comenzó a moverse de manera ominosa hacia donde se encontraba Sandslash.

Tanto el puercoespín como su entrenadora se quedaron perplejos por esta repentina decisión. Desde donde estaba, Misty podía ver que Lorelei no tenía idea de lo que estaba planeando, y mejor que fuera así. No los podían atacar mientras estuvieran debajo del agua, así que permanecieron donde estaban, a la expectativa.

Antes de dar su orden, la antigua líder de Cerulean echó una mirada a su amigo de la infancia, que sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que estaba planeando, y aun sin decir ni una palabra le estaba diciendo "¡Ve por él!"

\- ¡Huracán! – exclamó, sorprendiendo a todos.

Al instante, el hielo que había debajo de Sandslash estalló en pedazos, y un violento tornado se formó a su alrededor, arrastrando consigo el agua y los trozos de hielo sueltos que quedaban esparcidos a su alrededor.

Por primera vez en todo ese asalto, el semblante gélido y tranquilo de Lorelei se rompió totalmente. La miembro del Alto Mando dio unos pasos al frente en su plataforma, reaccionando a que su Pokémon había quedado totalmente atrapado dentro del remolino que se formó a su alrededor.

. ¡Sandslash, si puedes oírme, sal de ahí ahora con Girobola!

Aun entre el ruido que provocaba el agua lo ahogaba un poco, alcanzaron a oír el grito de respuesta de Sandslash. Nadie tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo dentro del remolino, pero a juzgar por los ruidos que oyeron después, el puercoespín hizo varios intentos de salir volando fuera del remolino.

Tristemente para él, este era demasiado alto, y adentro no tenía suficiente espacio para tomar impulso y salir por arriba. Siguió intentándolo y fallando varias veces, y Misty sonrió con satisfacción. Solo tenía que mantenerlo un poco más para cansarlo.

\- ¡Qué locura! ¡Digo, qué asombrosa estrategia! – dijo el comentarista. – ¡Misty y Gyarados dejan atrapado a Sandslash sin lugar a donde ir! ¿Qué hará Lorelei ahora?

\- ¡No vamos a averiguarlo! – gritó Misty en respuesta. – ¡Gyarados, prepara tu Llamarada!

Dicho y hecho, Gyarados salió del agua y dejó de alimentar al remolino desde abajo. Las ráfagas de viento fueron amainando poco a poco. Mientras la serpiente marina cargaba el ataque de fuego entre sus fauces, Misty pudo ver una vez que el agua volvió a bajar que Sandslash estaba jadeando de todas las vueltas que debió haber dado al intentar escapar. Ahora era su momento de terminar el encuentro.

\- No caeremos sin dar una batalla. ¡Explosión de Metal! – ordenó Lorelei en respuesta.

Misty alcanzó a ver que Sandslash se encogía sobre sí mismo y empezaba a brillar con energía metálica. Claramente como no podían esquivar estaban apostando a soportar el ataque y disparar uno propio en respuesta.

El kanji de fuego dio en el blanco, y milagrosamente Sandslash logró sobrevivirlo. Con su último aliento, echó sus dos manos al frente para mandar su contraataque hacia Gyarados, en la forma de un potente rayo de plata.

\- ¡Detenlo con Hidrobomba! – exclamó Misty.

Con un último rugido, Gyarados disparó su torrente de agua para recibir el rayo de Sandslash. Los dos ataques impactaron en todo el centro del campo, creando una especie de bomba yin-yang revolviendo los colores azul y plateado. Esta finalmente estalló con un gran destello y sacudiendo toda el agua del campo de batalla, forzó a entrenadoras y espectadores a desviar la mirada.

Finalmente, cuando se aclaró la visión, se vio el resultado. Ambos, Gyarados y Sandslash se veían bastante dañados, y respiraban agitadamente mientras se miraban a los ojos. El resultado era incierto. El primero que cediera sería el perdedor…

\- Sand… slash…

Y tras unos segundos, Sandslash se retorció de dolor y se desplomó sobre el campo. El encuentro finalmente había concluido.

\- ¡Sandslash ya no puede continuar! – declaró el réferi. – ¡Gyarados es el ganador, y la victoria es para Misty de Ciudad Cerulean!

\- ¡Y así termina, damas y caballeros! ¡Fue un duro combate todo el camino, pero al final, la discípula ha superado a su maestra! ¡Qué gran batalla!

\- Ganamos… – dijo Misty agarrándose el pecho, y sintiendo que el corazón empezaba finalmente a calmársele tras toda la excitación por la batalla, solo para volver a latir con fuerza segundos después. – ¡Lo logramos, Gyarados, ganamos!

\- ¡Bien hecho! – oyó gritar a Ash en medio de los vítores de los espectadores, y al verlo notó que alzaba su puño en el aire, mientras Pikachu agitaba un par de abanicos con el rostro de ella en señal de victoria.

Sin importarle mucho los protocolos, la antigua líder de Cerulean se deshizo de cualquier atisbo de pena y se permitió saltar de triunfo mientras alzaba sus brazos en el aire, gritando como una niña pequeña. Había sido una batalla difícil hasta el final, pero al final había salido victoriosa.

Y lo mejor de todo, Ash estuvo allí para verla, aunque fuese solo el final.

…

Habiendo concluido el combate, y tras ser replegado el campo de batalla de agua y hielo, seguía la ceremonia de ascensión. Lorelei dio el habitual discurso de retiro como miembro del Alto Mando mientras Misty aguardaba impacientemente su momento de intervenir. Rodeándola también se encontraban los otros miembros actuales que formaban el cuarteto: Koga, el antiguo líder del Gimnasio Fuchsia, Bruno, y una mujer llamada Karen. Encima de todos ellos estaba Lance, el actual Campeón regional de Kanto.

Durante ese tiempo, sin embargo, la cabeza de Misty solo estaba pendiente de algo, o mejor dicho, de alguien. Apenas concluyera la ceremonia, lo primero que debía hacer era ir a buscarlo a él. Tenía muchas cosas qué decirle.

\- Y ahora, oficialmente, cederé mi lugar a mi joven discípula. – dijo Lorelei al concluir. – ¡Misty Waterflower de Cerulean, bienvenida al Alto Mando de Kanto!

De inmediato estallaron los aplausos, y Misty se sintió abrumada. Era una suerte que no tenía que dar ningún discurso de aceptación, simplemente recibió de las manos de su mentora la placa de oro con su nombre que la acreditaba como miembro del Alto Mando.

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Misty. Sabía que me superarías algún día. – dijo Lorelei tras entregársela. – No podría haber elegido a una mejor sucesora.

\- Gracias, Lorelei, significa mucho para mí. – replicó ella

Mientras continuaban los aplausos, Misty buscó a Ash y Pikachu con la mirada. En medio de la multitud se habían perdido de vista, pero ella sabía que estaban allí. De ninguna manera se habrían ido todavía.

* * *

_**Al atardecer…**_

Cuando finalmente todo el estadio se despejó, y el público se retiró, fue que Misty decidió marcharse. Conociendo a Ash, seguramente estaría esperando para abordarla en cuanto tuviese oportunidad, y de preferencia cuando ambos estuvieran solos. Mejor para ella de ese modo.

Y efectivamente, mientras atravesaba el corredor de salida, una silueta esperaba por ella contra el sol del ocaso. Aunque estuviera poco iluminado, sabía perfectamente quién era, y aun entre las sombras podía ver que estaba sonriéndole.

\- Hola. – le saludó alzando la mano.

Ella sin decir nada, simplemente sonrió también y echó a correr para encontrarse con él. Tanto tiempo sin verse, y en ese momento solo había una sola cosa que quería hacer…

\- ¡Au, au, au! ¿Oye, qué haces? ¡Au!

Y eso era, agarrarlo de las mejillas y jalárselas. No con mucho dolor, obviamente, pero sí lo suficiente para que lo sintiera.

\- Es tu castigo por llegar tarde. – dijo ella con enojo fingido después de soltarlo. – Por poco te pierdes el encuentro.

\- Oye, no es mi culpa, mi avión se retrasó. – se excusó él. – Apenas salí del aeropuerto tuve que hacer que Charizard me trajera volando, pero alcanzó a su límite cuando llegamos a la entrada de la ciudad. Tuve que correr hasta aquí el resto del camino.

\- Se nota. – dijo ella.

\- Pikachu. – dijo Pikachu, haciendo un claro gesto de "algunas cosas nunca cambian".

En efecto, Ash tenía algo desordenado el pelo y la ropa, con algo de polvo en las rodillas lo cual sugería que debía haberse tropezado y caído en alguna parte. Claramente se esforzó por llegar a tiempo, y eso ella no podía menos que apreciarlo.

Sin decir más, sonrió y se le fue al cuello para abrazarlo y darle un gran beso, tomándolo por sorpresa. Él sin embargo, rápidamente se relajó y le correspondió de la misma manera.

\- Me alegro de que hayas logrado llegar. No sabes cuánto quería verte.

\- También yo, te extrañé mucho. – dijo él. – Y bien, señorita Misty del Alto Mando, ¿qué tal si vamos a celebrar tu victoria juntos? ¿Quieres ir a un bufet de todo lo que podamos comer?

\- ¿Tú invitas? – preguntó ella, haciendo que los dos volvieran a reír antes de volver a besarse.

Misty se sentía realmente feliz aquel día. No solo por tener el reconocimiento de su heroína para convertirse en su sucesora, o de ser ahora parte de la élite de los entrenadores de Kanto. Lo que más le hacía feliz era que Ash estuviera allí con ella, y que hubiese podido presenciar el momento aunque fuera solo al final.

Después de todo, nada hacía un triunfo como ese más dulce que compartirlo con la persona amada.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Y con esto arrancamos la semana Pokéshipping 2019, gente. El año pasado no me sentí muy inspirado para participar, pero este decidí que vendré con todo. Aunque a diferencia de los que subí en 2017, decidí que estos los voy a postear como historias separadas. En parte lo haré para poner tags de diferentes personajes, que obviamente no alcanzarán si los meto todos de una.

Les cuento, tres de los temas elegidos estuvieron entre los que yo voté, incluyendo este de Misty en el Alto Mando. Desde hacía tiempo quería escribir algo de un encuentro Misty vs. Lorelei, y no tienen idea de lo que mantuve los dedos cruzados para que este fuera uno de los seleccionados (qué afortunado fui XD). De paso, algunos de los que fueron elegidos, aunque no los voté por exceder el límite de siete, sí consideré hacerlo y hasta tenía algunas ideas tentativas, de modo que salí bastante favorecido. Algunas las quise revisitar de mis antiguos escritos a ver qué tal me resultan ahora. Y por cierto, la idea general la basé en un trabajo de **MajinLu, **una de las mejores artistas y escritoras PokéShipping que he conocido (lástima que ya no esté activa) excepto que invertí los roles, haciendo que sea Ash el que llega a ver el encuentro de Misty en vez de al revés.

Por último, los equipos de aquí, el Sandslash Alolano de Lorelei, y los mencionados Golduck y Vaporeon de Misty son referencias a los juegos de Let's Go!, aunque solo para estar claros, dicho Golduck NO es nuestro patito amarillo favorito evolucionado. Si quieren hacerse un headcanon, siéntanse libres de asumir que Misty se echó otro viaje a las Islas Naranja y tras encontrar a aquel Golduck salvaje lo capturó. El Kingdra sí es nuestro Horsea, ese pequeñín no vio nada de acción después de ser capturado, lo cual fue una verdadera lástima.

En fin, con eso cumplo el día 1 de la semana, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Nos veremos mañana con otro shot!

**P.D:** Como el enfoque aquí era para el Pokéshipping, puse solo el asalto final de la batalla para no alargarlo de más, pero si alguien está interesado en verla en su totalidad, háganmelo saber y quizás me anime a escribirla.


End file.
